


Não olhe para trás

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Deathfic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memories, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Mythology References, NaruSasu - Freeform, Psychological Drama, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Tudo o que Naruto tinha que fazer era não olha para trás, e isso foi exatamente o que ele fez.





	Não olhe para trás

**Author's Note:**

> História baseada no mito grego de Orfeu e Eurídice. Os sentimentos atribuídos as notas musicais foram tirados dos estudos de Christian Schubart Tonkunst.

Três palavras. Eram as mesmas três palavras que insistiam se repetir em sua mente: Sasuke estava morto. Mesmo estando presente, mesmo tendo visto tudo acontecer, mesmo que houvesse se jogado sobre o seu corpo frio e sem vida, Naruto não acreditava nelas. Fechou os olhos e deixou os dedos o guiarem, dedilhando as cordas e fazendo-as cuspir sons adoráveis.  
— Naruto! Sai desse quarto!  
Ah, seu tempo sozinho havia acabado. Como amiga de infância, Sakura não o deixava em paz um segundo sequer. Ela o conhecia melhor do que ele próprio se conhecia e sabia que aquele comportamento não lhe era típico. Há semanas que ela não o via sorrir e cada dia que passava lhe dava um sentimento frio, como se o sol houvesse sumido do céu e ela nunca mais fosse sentir seu calor a tocar-lhe a face. Portanto, tomara uma decisão: tiraria Naruto daquele confinamento, nem que para isso precisasse derrubar aquela porta e o arrastar pessoalmente até um lugar com luz de verdade. Por outro lado, sentia-se culpada por querer vê-lo voltar a vida normal e fingir que nada havia acontecido naquele verão. Porque havia. Alguém morrera. E esse fato, luz do sol nenhuma poderia curar.  
— Anda logo, Naruto! Não vou comer esse lámen todo sozinha. – Sabia que ele a ouvia, mas tinha certeza que a situação estava ruim pois falara em lámen e não recebera ao menos um sinal de vida.  
Os sons transpuseram a porta, a melodia tão aguda e afiada quanto uma faca. Ré sustenido menor, o grito de angústia da alma. Sakura se escorou na madeira e deixou as costas deslizarem por ela até se encontrar sentada no chão, a cabeça inclinada na direção do quarto, apenas ouvindo. A tristeza transbordava pelo ar e enchia cada partícula que ela respirava, até que, mesmo sem querer, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e escorreram pelas bochechas.  
A quem queria enganar? Também estava sofrendo pela perda do amigo, mas sequer podia comparar seu sofrimento ao que Naruto sentia. Aquela melodia comprovava isso. Tapou a boca com a mão para impedir que os soluços escapassem e tentou respirar fundo. Precisava ser forte. Não era essa situação que Sasuke iria querer ver. Se ele estivesse ali, gritaria com eles pelo estado patético em que se encontravam, lhes julgaria com aquele olhar superior que era tão bom em lançar e os faria se envergonhar. Isso, se ele estivesse ali. Mas não estava. E Sakura, não sabia mais o que fazer ou dizer para ajudar Naruto.  
— Naruto, vou ficar te esperando na mesa para jantar, então assim que acabar, venha. Por favor. – Ele percebeu o tremor na voz, o engasgo que indicava o choro e a força feita para engoli-lo.  
Não era idiota, sabia que a amiga estava sofrendo e que sua atitude reclusa não ajudava em nada com isso. Apenas não tinha mais forças, muito menos motivos. Tudo que lhe restava era o som de uma risada discreta que vinha tentando ferozmente não esquecer. E os únicos momentos em que isso acontecia, eram os que tinha em mãos o violão. Podia visualizar como no dia em que tudo acontecera, a tranquilidade do ambiente, os sanduíches mal feitos, intocados no prato sob a coberta laranja, e a cabeça de Sasuke apoiada em suas pernas enquanto ele fazia caretas para as músicas que tocava, embora continuasse pedindo por mais.  
Naruto culpava a música. A música que tanto amava tocar e que Sasuke fingia que não, mas adorava ouvir. Fora culpa dela a distração e a oportunidade gerada para aquela serpente deslizasse silenciosa e fatal e cravasse suas presas no pescoço exposto do amado. E agora, como se por uma ironia do destino, a música era sua única maneira de estar com ele novamente.  
Deixou que as mãos caíssem sem energia ao seu lado, as pontas dos dedos finas e cortadas, e permitiu o corpo tombar para trás, apenas a espera que a dor passasse o bastante e ele pudesse voltar a tocar e a seu castigo feliz.  
***  
A porta foi aberta com violência e, junto ao agarre em sua camisa, ele soube que Sakura, enfim, havia se cansado de esperar e havia tomado uma atitude. Paciência nunca fora o forte de nenhum dos dois.  
— Você precisa superar! – Sakura o sacudiu, tendo cumprido com a promessa de arrastá-lo a força. O trinco da porta balançava tristemente. O ar do quarto estava abafado e o ambiente sujo, ainda mais evidente agora que ela abrira a janela e permitiu que a luz e o ar fresco entrassem. — Volte lá e encare seus medos, faça um tratamento, mas, por favor, volte a ser aquele Naruto que eu tanto amo. Preciso do meu amigo de volta. – Lágrimas enchiam seus olhos enquanto ela o sacudia pelos braços. Sua cabeça pendeu e ela desabou em seu ombro. — Por favor, Naruto. – O loiro sentiu o coração ferido quebrar mais um pedaço, via agora o quanto ela estava sofrendo, o quanto estava sofrendo por ele, e sentia-se culpado. Respirou fundo e a apertou contra seus braços, passando os dedos gentilmente por seus fios róseos.  
— Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura-chan. – Estar naquela posição de confortador o deixava incomodado. — Vou dar um jeito nisso, eu prometo.  
E ia. A fala dela havia aberto uma janela em sua mente, um plano se formando como uma última saída a qual se agarrar. Voltaria ao lugar onde tudo havia acontecido e abandonaria lá todos as suas dores.  
***  
No dia seguinte, acordou bem cedo. Aprontou a mochila com suprimentos e água, pegou o estojo do violão e saiu de casa antes que Sakura acordasse e o questionasse sobre onde iria e o motivo daquela bagagem. Dividiam o apartamento desde o término do Ensino Médio e a entrada na faculdade, ela cursando medicina e ele, música.  
Conhecera Sasuke na festa dos calouros, em meio a uma roda de bebedeira na qual o haviam desafiado a plantar bananeira, e ele acabara por perder o equilíbrio e caíra em cima do moreno que passava por ali no exato momento. A essa altura, já bêbado, ao ajudar Sasuke a levantar havia dito na cara dura que ele tinha a bunda mais macia sobre a qual já tivera o prazer de cair. Todos riram e Sakura precisou arrastá-lo para longe antes que ele destruísse a pouca, ou no caso nenhuma, reputação que tinha. Ele a seguiu, mal-humorado, mas não sem antes cantar “Eu amei te ver” em uma voz trôpega e alta demais, os olhos e as mãos gesticulando em direção a Sasuke que apenas observava a tudo com uma expressão franzina.  
No dia seguinte, ainda sob efeitos da ressaca, o loiro assistiu, sem acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, Sasuke aparecer diante de si no intervalo com duas garrafas de Coca-Cola. Ele sabia o que tinha feito e dito na noite anterior, Sakura fizera questão de lhe passar um sermão logo cedo pela manhã e os vídeos gravados pelos demais alunos do seu pequeno espetáculo não o deixariam esquecer o ocorrido tão cedo. Mesmo assim, ali estava o moreno. Na sua frente, lhe trazendo Coca-Cola. Era muito mais que merecia após o papelão que havia pagado.  
O Naruto do presente afastou-se de suas recordações, enquanto ligava o carro e dirigia até o local onde haviam ido fazer um piquenique naquele fatídico dia. O Campo Konoha possuía umas das mais belas paisagens para descanso. Localizado a apenas uma hora da cidade, sua vegetação natural e os campos abertos, cortados apenas por diversas flores que ali cresciam, atraíam milhares de turistas e de pessoas em busca de uma válvula de escape. Naruto passou pelo alto portão de ferro e seguiu com o carro para o estacionamento. Colocou a mochila nos ombros e retirou o violão do banco traseiro, indo em direção a recepção e pagando a taxa estipulada para que pudesse usufruir dos serviços.  
Os tênis afundavam nas poças de água resultantes da chuva da noite passada, molhando a barra das calças. Ele não se importou. Continuou a caminhar até encontrar a árvore que tinham usado de sombra na última vez. Havia agora uma faixa listrada de amarelo e preto e um aviso fixado no tronco: "Alertamos, que esta é uma área de reprodução de cobras, por favor, mantenha distância".  
Engoliu a raiva e o ressentimento. Se eles ao menos soubessem daquilo no dia, nada teria acontecido e Sasuke ainda estaria ali, ao seu lado. Mordeu os lábios para evitar gritar e levantou os olhos cansados para o sol, as olheiras em sua pele eram evidentes e o costumeiro brilho azul que possuía já não era mais visto. Ignorando o aviso, deu a volta na árvore e escorou-se em seu tronco, escorregando as costas neste até o chão. Puxou o violão do estojo e testou a afinação. Estava perfeita. Respirou fundo, evocando todas as memórias que possuía, as boas e as ruins, os momentos felizes e as brigas, tudo que havia vivido ao lado de Sasuke durante aqueles 3 anos de relacionamento. E com essas imagens no coração, tocou o primeiro acorde. Sol maior, nota de gratidão pelo amor fiel. Dó menor, o lamento de saudade pelo amor perdido. Lá menor, nota que exalava a dor que sentia. As escalas evoluíram para uma melodia que soava como uma despedida final. O som se espalhou pelo ar e até mesmo os pássaros se calaram para ouvi-lo tocar.  
Naruto só parou ao escutar um barulho ali perto, como um pequeno deslizamento, rochas se chocando com rochas. Passou a mão pelo rosto, limpou as lágrimas que haviam escorrido e levantou-se para ir ver o que poderia ter causado tal ruído. Caminhou alguns metros e acabou por encontrar uma pequena caverna que seguia direto para o interior do solo. As pedras que a cobriam, disfarçando a entrada, haviam rolado e agora a abertura se encontrava exposta. Espiou o interior, mas a luz provida pelo sol não iluminava longe o suficiente para que ele visse algo além de pedras e estalagmites. Estava prestes a ir embora quando uma voz sussurrada ecoou do interior. "Naruto..." um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e um choque elétrico perpassou todos os seus músculos. Aquela voz, não tinha dúvidas, era a voz dele.  
— Sasuke! – Gritou. — Onde você está? Sasuke!  
Sem resposta. Andou de um lado para o outro ainda gritando. Tinha certeza, absoluta. Ouvira a voz dele o chamando. Então por que ele não aparecia?  
"Naruto..." o sussurro veio mais uma vez e Naruto o seguiu até a entrada da caverna. Franziu a testa se perguntando como diabos Sasuke havia ido parar ali, porém tal dúvida foi rapidamente esquecida ao ouvi-lo chamar novamente, a voz agora se tornando mais distante.  
— Espere por mim! – Gritou, adentrando a caverna e avançando no escuro, esquecendo-se de tudo e de todos que haviam ficado para trás.  
A escuridão lhe envolveu e logo ele tropeçava pelo caminho, completamente desorientado. Olhando para atrás não era possível ver ao menos o brilho longínquo da luz do sol. Não. O calor havia ficado para trás. Havia apenas o escuro e o frio gélido que parecia penetrar em seus ossos. Buscou um agasalho na mochila e se abraçou mais ao violão, reconfortando-se com a ideia de que, se tudo desse errado e ele ficasse preso ali, ao menos possuía madeira para uma fogueira.  
— Sasuke! – Chamou mais uma vez, porém a voz havia desaparecido e ele cambaleava sem direção no escuro. Tropeçou e foi ao chão, a cabeça escapando por um triz de se chocar contra uma pedra afiada. Tateou em volta, as mãos encontrando o metal frio e de forma circular do que parecia ser uma moeda. Xingou em voz alta, colocou a moeda no bolso e levantou-se para continuar avançando.  
Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas, em certo momento, percebeu uma pequena claridade ao longe. Uma luz azul e fria que o guiava. Saltou uma rocha especialmente grande e avançou, ansioso, em direção a ela. Sair do túnel foi estranho, porém, o mais estranho era se encontrar as margens de um rio. Sabia da existência de rios subterrâneos, mas aquele parecia estranhamente poluído. Retratos, papéis de diploma, objetos e outras formas flutuavam por suas águas de cor escura.  
O ambiente ao redor era vazio, apenas alguns choupos brancos se estendiam pela margem onde havia um pequeno barco atracado. Uma figura alta usando um manto negro o aguardava em pé ao lado do transporte. Naruto avançou, a figura pareceu ficar cada vez maior até que ele precisou esticar a cabeça para vê-la. Se estava com medo, não demonstrou, aquela pessoa poderia ser capaz de lhe dizer onde Sasuke estava. Porém, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a boca e verbalizar a pergunta, a figura sombria falou:  
— Oras, mas você está vivo! Não permitimos a passagem dos vivos. Por favor, morra e depois volte.  
— Eu não posso simplesmente morrer e voltar. – O loiro se indignou. — Preciso achar o Sasuke antes. Ouvi a voz dele me chamar até aqui.  
— Hum. – A figura o analisou com seus orbes vazios. Naruto não recuou ao ver o rosto esquelético e muito menos ao vê-lo estender as mãos para si. — Você é um mortal interessante.  
— Quem é você?  
— Sou Caronte, o barqueiro, claro. O que andam ensinando a esses mortais na superfície? – Suspirou, dramático. — Atravesso as almas por uma moeda. Você não tem uma moeda e nem é uma alma, então lamento, mas não poderá atravessar.  
— O Sasuke está do outro lado? – Naruto exigiu saber.  
— Provavelmente. Mas você não poderá chegar lá para ver.  
— Eu irei, você me levando ou não. – E deu as costas ao barqueiro, se encaminhando para o rio.  
— Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – O ser esquelético advertiu. — Um mergulho no Estige é o suficiente para dissolver toda a sua essência e dessa forma você nunca encontraria esse tal Sasuke de que tanto fala.  
— Então o que sugere que eu faça, cabeça de caveira? – Bradou frustrado.  
— Morra e volte. De preferência com uma moeda. – O barqueiro começou a desamarrar o barco, indicando que logo partiria. — Só atravesso as almas que são enterradas com uma moeda.  
— Espera! – Naruto meteu a mão no bolso e puxou de lá a moeda que encontrara no chão ao cair. Estendeu-a, vitorioso, para a figura esquelética. — Eu tenho uma moeda, então agora você precisa me levar para o outro lado.  
— Você não é muito esperto, é? – As orbes vazias pareciam zombar de si, mas os dedos compridos agarraram a moeda com agilidade. — Eu disse que só almas que fossem enterradas com uma moeda que seriam atravessadas. Você continua vivo. Não é uma alma. Portanto, não irei atravessá-lo.  
— Droga! – O loiro se irritou, batendo os nós dos dedos no violão.  
— Mas que tipo de instrumento é esse? – Naruto olhou sem crer o fascínio na expressão do barqueiro.  
— É um violão. Você nunca havia visto?  
— E o que ele faz?  
— Bom, ele toca músicas. – E para comprovar, dedilhou uma melodia simples. Caronte assistiu - é possível assistir sem olhos? - com atenção os movimentos que ele fazia, envolvido pelas notas que saiam dos seus dedos.  
— No meu tempo, o instrumento mais popular era a lira. Vejo que isso mudou. – E continuou a observar, sedento, os dedos calejados percorrerem as cordas com experiência. Aquele tipo de som, tão bonito e penetrante, era raro naquelas terras de tristeza e sofrimento. — Pois bem, eu me decidi. Se me tocar uma bela música, levarei você ao outro lado.  
O rosto de Naruto se acendeu e ele concordou. Subiu no barco ao lado do ser encapuzado e se preparou para tocar, vendo-o afundar um longo bastão na água escura e os empurrar para longe, indo em direção a margem oposta.  
Segurou as cordas e tocou. Mi maior, nota de alegria. Tocou o primeiro encontro que tivera com Sasuke, o modo como observava o meio sorriso dele que surgia em suas piadas e como seus olhos haviam ficado iluminados ao vê-lo tropeçar e deixar cair todo o milk-shake na calça. Pôde sentir mais uma vez o calor da palma dele na sua ao saírem do shopping de mãos dadas e o gosto de seus lábios ao lhe roubar um beijo e sair correndo para longe, ouvindo satisfeito a risada dele atrás de si. Abriu seu coração e o expôs. Quando deu por si, já haviam chegado, e Caronte apertava as vestes negras no local do peito quase como se o coração que devesse estar ali houvesse sido tocado pela música.  
— Você toca muito bem garoto, talvez até consiga impressionar Hades e conseguir seu amor de volta.  
— Hades? Quem é Hades? E onde eu o encontro? – Naruto desceu do barco para a margem.  
— Siga para o castelo, não é tão difícil se perder, mas tome cuidado, os campos Asfódelos podem ser bastante grandes. – Cutucou o chão com a vara e se afastou, deslizando pela água carregadas de sonhos deixados para trás. — Espero que tenha sorte. O último que tentou, não foi tão feliz assim....  
— O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou, mas Caronte já havia se afastado, deixando Naruto sozinho mais uma vez. Olhou para o violão e o apertou contra o peito. Pelo visto, precisaria tocar para impressionar esse tal Hades, e só assim poderia ver Sasuke mais uma vez. Não querendo mais perder tempo, começou a caminhada pela vasta planície que não era habitada por nada além de mais árvores.  
Para sua surpresa, no entanto, uma das formas que ele jurava ser fumaça se tornou mais nítida: tinha a forma de um homem usando uma túnica antiga andando para de um lado para o outro com uma expressão desolada e perguntando-se o tempo todo o porquê de algo que ele não conseguia entender por completo. Com seus contornos não definidos, Naruto poderia jurar que ele também era um homem, mas não era. Era um fantasma, o eco de alguém que já não pertencia mais ao mundo de cima.  
Seu corpo se arrepiou ao perceber que Sasuke poderia estar assim, preso naquele lugar vazio e infinito, resmungando pelos cantos sem memória do que havia sido em vida. Sem memórias dele. Não. Isso não poderia ser verdade. Ele havia ouvido sua voz chamá-lo. Balançou a cabeça para se livrar desses pensamentos e apressou o passo em direção ao enorme castelo em ébano e metais preciosos que agora via surgir ao longe.  
Chegou aos portões e estranhou encontrá-los abertos sem nenhuma guarda ou patrulha. Que tipo de senhor não protegeria seu lar? Um muito poderoso, se deu conta, tão poderoso que não temia ser atacado por inimigos. Não se deixou abalar, estava ali em uma missão e não sairia até que seu objetivo fosse cumprido. Adentou o castelo, admirando a riqueza e os desenhos em relevo que adornavam as paredes. Haviam figuras de deuses e deusas que ele apenas havia ouvido falar durante as aulas, mas que no passado haviam servido de muita inspiração para as artes e para a música.  
O corredor seguia em uma única direção de forma que ele não pode espiar as salas laterais que se abriam em sua extensão. Empurrou as enormes portas que indicavam o final e adentrou uma sala circular com dois enormes tronos: um feito de ossos e o outro de prata. O trono de ossos estava ocupado por uma figura alta e imponente, de pele pálida e olhos intensos com um brilho que ele classificaria como um olhar maluco. As portas se fecharam as suas costas e esqueletos surgiram do chão portando lanças e cruzando-as a frente. Impossibilitado de voltar, Naruto avançou até o trono.  
— O que faz em meus domínios, mortal? Os vivos não têm lugar aqui. – A voz imponente e autoritária falou, causando arrepios na pele de Naruto. Ele sentia como se sua própria alma estivesse sendo sugada em direção as vestes negras nas quais se viam rostos em sofrimento costurados uns nos outros para formá-las. A voz parecia não querer funcionar, a garganta de repente seca. — Eu sou Hades, deus do submundo e julgador dos mortos. Diga a que veio ou seja destruído. — O tom da ordem fazia suas células quererem se desfazer. Engoliu em seco e avançou um passo. Algum instinto lhe disse para se ajoelhar o que ele fez, inclinando a cabeça.  
— Venho implorar que devolva o Sasuke para mim. – Respondeu com um fio de voz, sem levantar os olhos. O deus riu, incrédulo e admirado com a ousadia.  
— Almas mortais não podem voltar a vida. É a lei. Por que eu a quebraria por você?  
— Porque eu posso te convencer a isso. – E, de forma mais confiante, puxou o violão e o apoiou sobre os joelhos, fechando os olhos para se concentrar.  
O deus observou aquele humano de cabelos loiros luminosos ajoelhado diante si com curiosidade. A ousadia e o atrevimento de sua última fala o divertia embora ele ainda precisasse morrer. Ninguém que houvesse visto seus domínios poderia permanecer vivo. Mas foi somente quando os olhos azuis que o faziam lembrar do céu se abriram e se focaram, que Hades pensou que podia sentir de novo. Fá maior, a tranquilidade que o envolvia nos dias vividos. Naruto tocou os momentos que vivera ao lado de Sasuke: os beijos roubados nos corredores; a vez que haviam pendurado lanternas para o festival de música e ele rira de Sasuke por inscrevê-lo como O Iluminado; as noites compartilhadas e o calor dos corpos que era confortável e familiar, tão certo. Tocou o último natal em que havia passado na casa dos pais e sua mãe encontrara os restos de sua obsessão com Harry Potter no sótão e fizera os dois pendurarem os vários pomos de ouro na árvore de Natal, e que no lugar da estrela ele havia se pendurado nos ombros de Sasuke para colocar no topo uma meia velha; e a noite que o havia puxado para dançar de forma desajeitada enquanto os fogos que indicavam um novo ano explodiam, colorindo o céu noturno.  
O deus não queria, mas a música o envolveu como um feitiço, belo e hipnotizante, carregada com tantos sentimentos e desejos, com sonhos incompletos, com o desejo ardente de um amor que ainda podia retornar a viver. Seu interior, há muito habitado somente por trevas, teve um breve vislumbre do que era o amor. Compadeceu-se. A música chegou ao fim, lenta e grave, demonstrando a solidão e a tristeza que ele sentira ao ser separado do amado. Os dias trancado no quarto, a dúvida martelando em sua mente sobre jogar ou não o violão contra a parede e vê-lo se estilhaçar, destruindo assim aquilo que lhe havia tirado algo precioso. Porém, sempre que estava ao ponto de fazer tal coisa, revia o sorriso discreto de Sasuke e o revirar de olhos exaltado que ele tinha ao lhe fazer uma serenata em plena 2h da madrugada após perder a mão na bebida. “Volte a tocar para mim quando estiver sóbrio. ” Ele dissera após lhe atirar um balde de água. “ Aí quem sabe eu possa pensar na sua proposta. ” E, de fato, ele havia voltado.  
Ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas para o deus, sentindo algo que não imaginara que pudesse acontecer após todo aquele tempo de sofrimento: plenitude. O peito estava vazio, após ter derramado tudo na música, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se preenchido pelas lembranças, por todo o amor que haviam trocado e por tudo que a relação deles havia significado. Hades observou o garoto que estava aéreo, mesmo diante a presença de um deus, e se sentiu desconcertado. Poucos eram aqueles que tinham a coragem que destratá-lo a sua frente, e ainda mais, em seu próprio reino. Porém, a música também o havia tocado. O fez lembrar de quando ainda era jovem e inocente e não havia presenciado tanta destruição que podia ser causada pelos humanos. Lembrou-lhe de quando tivera certeza de que estava apaixonado por Perséfone. E, com tudo isso em mente, acenou com a mão fazendo as portas se abrirem e os esqueletos que as guardavam desaparecerem.  
— Vá, pegue a alma do seu amado e volte para a superfície. – Hades esfregou as mãos e delas surgiu uma esfera branca, a alma de Sasuke. Naruto a tomou nas mãos e sentiu novamente aquela presença reconfortante, a metade que o completava e soube que era verdade. Era realmente Sasuke ali. — Mas lembre-se, até que chegue a luz do sol, não olhe para trás. – O garoto assentiu, não conseguindo encontrar as palavras para expressar tamanha felicidade. A alma de Sasuke desapareceu de suas mãos e Naruto sentiu sua presença as suas costas, um repuxar suave em suas roupas.  
— Obrigado, tio! – Sorriu efusivamente, esquecendo de toda a formalidade, e apenas abrindo um sorrido na forma mais pura que poderia conceber.  
— Tio?! – Hades respirou fundo, e acenou em direção a saída. — Apenas apresse-se e vá. Antes que eu mude de ideia.  
Com isso, Naruto partiu. Refez o caminho que havia trilhado até o castelo, o violão nas mãos cuspindo sons adoráveis e alegres. As melodias tocadas falando de felicidade e recomeço, de amor e esperança. E, por um momento, todos aqueles espíritos condenados a vagar indefinidamente pelos vastos campos, tiveram um vislumbre de suas vidas e dos bons momentos que haviam vivido, iluminados pela música de um garoto que agora guiava seu amado de volta para casa.  
Caronte se encontrava mais uma vez a margem do rio e o recebeu sem comentários dessa vez. Naruto não podia perceber, imerso como estava em seus próprios sentimentos, mas o velho barqueiro o olhava com uma tristeza profunda de quem lamentava algo que estava para acontecer.  
— Cuidado garoto, não quero te ver aqui de novo a não ser que já esteja morto.  
Mas, antes que Naruto pudesse responder, o barco e seu guia se dissolveram na névoa que agora se espalhava pelo caminho. Relembrando as palavras de Hades, ele prosseguiu, contendo em si a vontade se virar para trás e fitar o rosto que tanto amava. Apenas mais um pouco. Só um pouco mais. Repetia para si mesmo enquanto seguia a trilha íngreme de volta.  
Se foram minutos ou horas depois, Naruto não saberia dizer, apenas sentiu a felicidade expandir no peito ao ver a nesga de luz do sol alguns metros adiante. O caminho chegava ao fim e logo eles estariam juntos novamente. Ao menos era o que ele pensava que fosse acontecer. E esse foi o seu erro, achar que tudo já estaria resolvido. Afoito e ansioso, Naruto não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de ter certeza que ele o seguia.  
Por um momento, ele o viu. O rosto rosado e os olhos escuros, o meio sorriso nos lábios e os cabelos escuros a emoldurarem a face. Perto da vida mais uma vez. Um vento gelado percorreu o túnel e ele sentiu o hálito morno em seu ouvido junto ao sussurro quase imperceptível cujas palavras provocaram uma pontada em seu coração: “Eu te amo. Continue sem mim. ” Só então percebeu que a pressão em sua roupa havia desaparecido.  
— Não! Não! Não! – Um último sussurro ecoando na caverna como uma lembrança distante. "Acredito em você..." — Não! - O grito se espalhou e a caverna tremeu, o caminho se fechando. Naruto tentou voltar, mas teve sua passagem bloqueada pelas pedras que o forçavam a ir cada vez mais para atrás, até que eles estivessem por completo do lado de fora. A luz do sol parecia irreal depois de tudo, filtrada através das nuvens de chuva remanescentes. O calor já não parecia aquecê-lo, não quando seu interior se encontrava tão gelado que sentia que nada nem ninguém jamais o faria recuperar a chama da esperança perdida.  
O ar engasgou em seus pulmões e as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, o choro saindo em urros estrangulados e dolorosos enquanto as mãos arranhavam as pedras, forçando, tentando abrir novamente a passagem, embora tudo que conseguisse fosse abrir a carne e manchar as rochas com seu sangue. A luz tocou seu rosto, iluminando os cabelos loiros e traçando rastros de arco-íris nas lágrimas que caíam. Os dentes cerrados, as mãos ainda batendo contra as rochas, insistentes, e o buraco em seu peito que lhe dizia que tudo havia acabado, que aquele era o fim.  
E, em um ato de pura angustia e desespero, Naruto jogou a cabeça para o alto, sem crer que o céu poderia apresentar tanta beleza em um momento como esse em que tudo parecia negro e doloroso, e gritou.  
***  
Dias depois uma notícia foi publicada no jornal local sobre a estranha história de um garoto que fora encontrado no parque, machucado e sangrando, alegando precisar retornar para a passagem pois seu amado o estava esperando no mundo dos mortos.  
Semanas depois Naruto foi liberado do hospital, mas forçado por Sakura a permanecer na terapia. Ela temia agora pela vida do amigo, e jurara nunca mais retirar os olhos dele.  
Meses depois ele havia voltado a compor as próprias músicas e passou a tocá-las por todos os cantos da cidade. Para Naruto, aquela era uma terapia muito melhor do que a que Sakura o forçava a fazer, sem falar que era a únicas horas do dia em que podia se livrar da amiga e de seus olhares preocupados. Os estranhos que passavam lhe lembravam os espíritos que vagam naqueles campos sombrios e, ao tocar para a multidão do mundo de cima, Naruto sentia que, de alguma forma, a melodia pudesse alcançar os do mundo de baixo.  
Em uma de suas apresentações, um produtor que passava por ali ao acaso aproximou-se, encantado pelo que ouvia e se embrenhou na multidão para ver com os próprios olhos quem era ao dono de tão magnifica melodia e da voz tocante que chegava ao seu coração. Nesse dia, o futuro de Naruto sofreu uma mudança ao aceitar o contrato que lhe fora proposto e deixa para trás tudo que havia conhecido.  
Anos depois, ele se encontrava bem de vida, com muitos discos vencidos e shows agendados. Ainda assim, apesar de todo o dinheiro e pompa que vinha com a fama, Naruto sempre manteve seu modo de viver simples. Não precisava de fama e fortuna. Não enquanto tivesse seu violão, não enquanto as memórias de Sasuke permanecessem vivas em sua mente, e o sussurro rouco que lhe dissera acreditar em si a lhe inspirar para prosseguir. Enquanto tivesse todas essas coisas, ele estaria bem.  
No entanto, a experiência na caverna e no mundo inferior nunca havia sido esquecida completamente. Tanto que seu maior sucesso era uma música que falava de arrependimentos e de um amor perdido por conta da desobediência e da pressa que não conseguira conter.  
Música essa que se chamava: Não olhe para trás.


End file.
